love that trancends death
by angelnomiko
Summary: Inuyasha is trapted between Kikyou and Kagome, and the decision is hard but Fate and The Well have other 'plans'. Will six months without Kagome make him change his mind?


_Love that transcends death_

'_Why can't you do what I tell you to?' Shouted Inuyasha at Kagome. The young girl went in front of him, with her bow all set. The arrow went straightly to the demon's heart, killing it at once. _

'_Why, you … '. A huge demon cat flew above them, with Sango and Miroku on her back. Kirara. Miroku was a perverted monk and Sango a beautiful demon slayer. _

_Not to mentionate, that Inuyasha was a hanyou,(half demon), and Kagome was the rebirth of Inuyasha's first love, Kikyou, a beautiful miko,(priestess). Although Inuyasha has indeed feelings for Kagome, he could not do anything because Kikyou. _

'_Why do you have to be such a bastard?' asked Kagome. _

'_Hey, I am a bastard?! How about you, wench? Jumping in my face, like a god dam dog!' _

'_You are the dog around here, if I'm not mistaking!' Inuyasha turned his face from the girl who was extremely upset. _

'_Ah, you jerk ass! I'm out of here, going back in my own time!' she yelled. _

'_Fine, go! We don't need you anyway!' _

'_Let me see you how you are going to settle things whit Shikon No Tama without me!' _

'_You know, Kikyou is always around here, just wanting to get her back on the steps of Shikon!'_

_Those words brought tears into her eyes, but before Inuyasha could say anything to express regret, she run towards the forest, leaving the rest of the group behind her. _

'_Inuyasha, you really are the biggest idiot on the face of the earth!' started Shippou, a little fox demon, when the fight was over. _

'_Shut up!' Inuyasha punched him in the face. _

'_This time I must agree whit Shippou.' said Sango.' Kagome is very upset, and the only reason she could be is you!'_

'_Why all of the sudden, I am the bad boy?' reply Inuyasha. _

'_Maybe because you are?' asked Shippou at all a sparkling face. Inuyasha throw him a look, which could easily turn water in ice, in seconds. _

'_Please, go after her! Just to make sure that she is all right!' _

'_Fine! Fine! I'll go after her!' _

_In her own time, Kagome was crying in her own bed. 'Why does he have to be such a big idiot?' she whispered to the mirror. 'And why did I fall in love exactly of him, knowing that… '. Her eyes closed softly, and she walked away from the mirror. In the deep silence of her room, only the radio was still playing a beautiful song. 'And … break away…' 'How much I would like to just break away from every thing in the other time, that every thing would of come back exactly like they used to be…' _

_A sudden sound, stop her from saying the last part of her thoughts. She runs towards the well, when the most horrific scene shocked her. The well was blocked whit an enormous plant that seemed to grow from one time to the other, letting nobody pass through the time barrier._

_Kagome felt a curious pain in the hart, when she realized that she could never return to Inuyasha and the others…not then…not ever… Exactly, like Kikyou said, she did not belong there, but her soul, will always be whit him. In the cold air of the night, in her knees, whit the back forced against the well, a whisper of fear and despair raised from the bottle of her hart:_

…_Inuyasha…I love you so much…_

_There have been nearly six months since Kagome left, and they were few those who were brave enough to ask anything on Inuyasha. He was behaving worse than a bear, always growling and barking at everyone around him. One by one, all his friends have left him alone. Sometime, even him self was wondering when was Kagome planning to come with dinner or launch. Then he remembers she is not going to come, because she went back into her own time, and the gate was now sealed. _

_He met once whit Naraku alone, but in the moment Naraku saw that Inuyasha couldn't noticed him, even if he was standing not at three meters from him, he figure it out that he was indeed in love of the young reincarnated priestess, Kagome. He left Inuyasha do deal whit his own mistakes. _

_Inuyasha still remembers that night. He went to the well, but when he was close enough, he saw that a plant was sealing the opening. The mumble he heard in that moment was silent, but from a hart to the other.'…Inuyasha…I love you so much…' Kagome's voice sounded so clear and sad, that the only thing he could do was to answers back:' I love you too, Kagome.' He stayed near that bloody well almost five months. Only now, he could hear the words of those around him. _

'_What, the hell, Inuyasha! Why don't you just go after her? Use your god damn sword!' screamed Sango at him, but he did not even bother to answer to that. She went away whit Miroku, Kirara, Shippou and that flea Myioga. He was all alone. Also for once, he could fell the lonely at his true intensity._

_It was cold foggy afterglows when Inuyasha figure it out that world exist without Kagome. Mad at the entire world, but mostly to him self, he got off the tree and he took his sword, Tessaiga, and he throws it away as much as possible. The sword giggled in the air, and then dropped. _

_He had no idea that it will get directly in that cursed well. A powerful, bright, blue light illuminated the night sky, while the plant in the well was being destroyed. He approached the well, prudently, but he was shocked when he saw that the entire plant was destroyed. _

_Whit out thinking to much, he jumped inside the well._

_In the other time, a huge blue light awakened Kagome. It was the middle of the summer and Kagome used to sleep near the well, into the shrine covered whit hundred small jasmine flowers. This way she could fell Inuyasha close. But, there were almost five centuries between them…_

_When the light has settled down, she saw a giant shadow rising from the well. 'Inuyasha? …' She asked softly. She recognized the shadow. He was wearing the same red robe as always. His long white grey hair was shining in the moon light, and his eyes amber yellow was staring at her._

'_Kagome? …' Inuyasha could not see so well, probably because it was so dark, but he could sense and smell. She smelled as good as always, a strange mix of roses, jasmine and orchid. Then he saw her. In a corner there was a bed covered in a red mashes, and on top of it, was Kagome. Beautiful as if he remembered her. She was wearing only a large pajama green and white that was getting to her knee. _

'_Inuyasha…' started Kagome getting out of her bed, but before she could do another move, Inuyasha was already next to her, kissing her. They lie on the bed together one in the arms of the other at begins. _

'_I missed you, wench!' Inuyasha said that whit a voice full of love. _

'_I missed you too!' _

_Inuyasha put his arm around her neck, and brought her lips close to his and said 'Kagome, you don't know how much…' then he kissed her. Her lips were moving slowly and sweet, that almost got Inuyasha mad. In a short while, they were both naked and moving slowly. _

_It was a night of love for them. _

_The first sight of dawns caught them together._

'_Kagome?' Inuyasha whispered. _

'_Huh?' _

'_How are you feeling?' _

'_Like in Paradise!' _

'_You are not…?' _

'_What?' _

'_You are not hurt?' _

'_Inuyasha, you could never hurt me, not even when you are a youkai!'_

'_You're wrong, Kagome, then I am a danger mostly to you. I am a danger because I can't control myself.' _

'_I don't care.' _

'_You should…' Her finger on his lips stopped him from saying anything else. _

'_Do not have any regrets for what happened between us. I do not have!'_

'_Will you come tomorrow whit me? I need to find Sango and Miroku, and go back after Naraku.' _

'_What have you done in the past six months?' _

'_I have been waiting for you. In the tree near the well.' _

'_Inuyasha…' _

'_I am not proud of what I have done, but nobody could stop me even if Sango tried. Moreover, Miroku. And Shippou. And Naraku.' _

'_Naraku?' _

'_Long story and I will tell it to you another time.' _

'_Good.' Kagome was slowly falling asleep. _

_When Inuyasha was certain that she was asleep, she recognizes the one thing that he did not say to anyone:_

'_I love you, Kagome!' _

_A whisper in the dark answer back: _

'_I love you, Inuyasha!_

_Two day have __passed long but beautiful next to Inuyasha and Kagome. __They went that morning in the feudal Japan, and almost immediately, they went looking for Miroku and Sango. (I do not have to say that Souta and Kagome's family were in the middle of the heavens because Inuyasha finally asked her to marry him.) _

_In the village, Lady Kaede told them that the two of them, whit Shippou, Myioga and Kirara went north looking for Naraku. 'That way were going too, then!' said Kagome happy, looking in Inuyasha's amber eyes. He smiled back to her, to the Kaede's great surprise._

_Inuyasha was very careful whit Kagome, treating her like al piece of glass. Not that she would be complaining, because it was oblivious that was indeed in love of Inuyasha. _

_In the dawns of the third day, a familiar sound grumbles Inuyasha's ears. 'What is it, Inuyasha?' _

'_A battle is taking place near here…and something tells me…'_

_A huge boomerang crossed the sky, while his owner, Sango, on top of Kirara, was getting it back and shouted: 'Hiraikotsu!'_

'_Sango!' screamed Kagome. Sango looked down and the shock could be seen on her face, when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome. _

'…_that our friends are in the middle of it!' finished Inuyasha smiling. _

'_Inuyasha! Kagome!' Miroku was been followed by a hoard of demon spiders, loyal to Naraku. Before Inuyasha could draw Tessaiga, Kagome released an arrow that destroyed all the demons._

'_Nice shot, wench!' _

'_Thank you, mutt!'_

_Miroku and Sango were pure and simply shocked of the way they talked. _

_They looked one to each other and said in the same time slowly. _

'_Wench?! Mutt?!' _

'_I wonder what happen to them.' Sango looked funny at them. Miroku looked back at Sango and said whit a deep voice._

'_Who knows? Maybe they figure it out that love each other!' _

_Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku. _

'_Correct! He figures it out that he loves her!' _

'_Yeah, I thought that too!' she said._

'_Naraku is on the other side of the mountain, whit his legions.' _

'_Not anymore, his not!' said Inuyasha pointing somewhere in the air. Kagura was in the on her giant feather of her. A pale of wind went directly to them but Inuyasha sword stop it before it could do any damages. _

'_Hmm, said Kagura, you are back in the old formula! Good, this way you will be easier to defeat.' _

'_You actually think that, bitch?' Inuyasha was talking. _

'_Uhh, tough language. I am not surprised; your dear brother had the same attitude in front of his death.' _

_Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked. Sesshomaru was dead, killed, obliviously, by Kagura. Inuyasha was mad, and attack whit Bakuryuuha, his most powerful attack. Kagome was also prepared whit her bow, when Naraku come in the stage._

'_Put that down, little girl. I don't want to kill you; all I want is the Shikon.' _

'_You won't have it from me.' _

'_You fool! You actually think that you could defeat me. You? A tijian, a hanyou, a hoshi and the reincarnation of a miko?' Naraku made a small sign to Kohaku, who was caring a large bag _

'_Of this miko, to be precisely?' Kohaku let the bag down and from it came Kikyou, beaten almost to dead. Kagome wanted to help her, but Inuyasha stopped her, putting his arm around her waist. Naraku looked strange at them, a look somewhere between all knowledge, smile and sadness._

'_Inuyasha, let me help her!' whispered Kagome. _

'_No.' Kagome looked at him shocked. He did not care for Kikyou, and that was one thing that made her hart beat faster. _

'_She did it by her self. This time we will not interfere whit her.' Only when Kagome told agree whit him, Inuyasha let his hand loose around her waist, but still keeping it there._

'_I believe this is between you and me, hanyou!'_

'_Correct!' _

_A girl's voice came into the air. On a hilltop, standing tall in the wind, a young woman, about Sango's age. She was having black hair, and blue violet eyes. She was wearing a pair of long black jeans, a purple tank top and a long jeans jacket. The army boots was completing her image of bad girl. Two things were restless for Kagome. The immense dirt bike that she was riding and the sword that she had at her waist. Lord Sesshomaru's sword: Tenseiga!_

'_You again?' said cold Naraku.'I thought I finished you last time.' _

'_You really do not have any idea of who I am?' said the young woman. _

'_That was something recognizable at her.' Thought Inuyasha. 'Perhaps the metallic sound of her voice. He remainders me of…" _

'_Sesshomaru was killed from your order by that bitch! And I will kill you!' _

'_Weak chances, girl!' replied Naraku, whit a strange smile. _

'_What did we miss?' asked Kagome. _

'_A lot!' said Sango._

'_Who's the girl?' asked Inuyasha. 'And what is her relation ship whit Sesshomaru?' _

'_Maya is my sister,' answer Miroku,' and Sesshomaru was her god father.' _

_Inuyasha's jaw dropt. He could believe his ears. _

'_Kill them all and bring me the Shikon shards!' said Naraku.' That hanyou girl is mine.' _

_Immediately they each of them found them self in front of an other adversary. Inuyasha was fighting whit Kagura, Kagome whit Kanna, and Miroku paired whit Sango against Juromaru and Kageromaru, two legion of Naraku. Moreover, the young girl called Maya was fighting whit Naraku him self. And she was not bad as all. She did not even take out Sesshomaru's sword. Probably Sesshomaru told her that Tenseiga has only two attacks, and one of them was bringing people back from the dead. _

'_Surprised, Naraku?' said Maya softly, attacking him whit her huge, black claws._

'_I can not say I am not! I thought you were nothing more but an upset child, but now I see why Sesshomaru agreed to keep you around him.' _

_Maya laughed. _

'_I never stayed around Sesshomaru. I was born here, and then took in the future.' _

_Naraku never found an enemy powered by revenge, so strong how she was. Then something happened. Kanna was killed by Kagome whit a single arrow, but the rest of them were almost winners. _

'_You never told me who are you!' _

_The girl smiled. _

'_My name is Maya and I am the daughter of a man cursed by you.' _

'_You should be more explicit than that. I cursed a lot of people!' _

'_Yes, but there are few those cursed whit Kazaana.'_

_Naraku was shocked. 'Do not worry, I do not have a wind tunnel in my hand, but I am much dangerous than my brother, Miroku.' She jumped back about twenty meters, and put Tenseiga in the ground. Her movement was quite strange since, she was giving away her only weapon. She raised her right hand and said whit a cold, metallic voice:_

'_**HOLLOW KAZAANA!**__' _

_A giant wind hole was created three meters above her. It was huge, a perfect Kazaana, much more powerful that the one used by Miroku about a hundred time. Exactly like her, Inuyasha too put Tessaiga in the ground, and took Kagome's arm, when she flew over him, going directly in the black hole. Miroku whit Sango were in the same situation, just they were holding Tenseiga. Kagura, Juromaru and Kageromaru were already sucked in, Naraku was going directly there. _

'_I hope you will enjoy the road, Naraku. Because once we get there, you will be sorry for messing up whit me.' _

_She was staying in front of the hole, but the winds did not affect her. When indeed he was close, enough Maya took Naraku's arm stab him in his black hart whit a smile on her face, and jump whit him before he died and both were sucked in the hole. Naraku died in the one place that he deserved. In the deep abyss of the unforgettable demon hole._

_In the next second, both Miroku's Kazaana and Maya's Hollow Kazaana disappeared. The winds stopped and everyone went back whit their feet safely on the ground._

'…_Maya…why?' asked Miroku whit a slow voice._

_Then a glance was profiled on the sky. There were shards of Shikon No Tama, purified… by Maya. _

_On the second day, Sango and Miroku started explaining._

'_After you left and Inuyasha went in that melancholic move of his, Miroku and I went after Naraku, we met once whit him. We almost died, when Maya saved us, not knowing she was traveling whit Sesshomaru. Later we met him. He was telling her: 'Baby girl' and she was telling him 'God father'. Then, one night we were captured by a hoard of demons and there was almost no way out. Even Sesshomaru was hurt. Then Maya made a Hollow Kazaana and save our life._

'_Then you find out!' said Inuyasha. _

'_Yes.' continued Miroku. 'Before me, my father had a child whit an other woman. He had no idea that in fact, that women was a demon camouflaged in human form. Then she went to see Sesshomaru, a good friend of hers who sends the baby after born, in the future, to wait the best time to come back. And she found it two weeks ago.'_

'_What is the thing whit this Hollow Kazaana?' asked Kagome._

'_The Hollow Kazaana is a separated part of the curse. To Naraku was predicted that he was going to die of a very powerful priestess's hand. And he did.'_

'_Maya was a priestess?' _

'_Yes. Moreover, a most powerful hanyou. Beside, Sesshomaru left her his sword.'_

'_How did my brother died?' Kagome has noticed that he did not said 'Sesshomaru', but 'my brother' and it was quite an improvement. _

'_He was killed by Kagura. We do not how. Only Maya did.'_

'_And she took the secret in her grave.'_

_Kagome was sad. She was sad for everyone. Inuyasha lost a brother and Miroku a sister that he never met. 'What happen to Kikyou?' asked Kagome._

'_Who cares?' asked Inuyasha. _

_Miroku and Sango were very surprised. Inuyasha has always been very protective whit Kikyou, and all of the sudden, he did not give a damn on her? Maybe not all of the sudden. In those six months, he stayed in that bloody tree. Not that Sango and Miroku would be complaining. _

'_Where are we going now?' asked Kagome again. _

'_After Kouga, of course! I may not want to become a youkai, anymore, but Shikon must be reunified and purified before an other smart demon will want it!' _

_Kagome, Sango and Miroku were so surprised that they did not know what to say._

'_Why is everyone looking at me like I'm some kind of food?' _

'_You said you don't want to become a youkai any more…' Kagome talked first._

'_And I was not clear enough? I do not want to become a youkai!' _

'_Why?' Inuyasha saw tears in Kagome's eyes, and suddenly Sango said :_

'_You know, Miroku, … I just figure it out…that we do not have woods anymore…come on, lets' get some!'_

'_Sure!' he said, figuring out what Sango was planning. They let the two alone. _

'_Tell me the truth, why do you want Shikon?' _

'_Because…' _

'_The truth, Inuyasha!' _

_Inuyasha looked at the sky. _

'_Maybe because I want my brother back.' _

'_And why are you ashamed to recognize that?' _

'_Oh, Kagome, you know what kind of relationship I had whit Sesshomaru.' _

'_And? Remember what kind of relationship we had and look where that took us!' Inuyasha smiled and put her arms around her. _

'_We had some fights, isn't it?' _

'_Yes, but I am glad we had them.' Kagome kissed him gently. _

'_Now where are those two?' Inuyasha asked. His arm was hold close around her waist and her arms were around his neck. _

'_Sango and Miroku? Something tells me that we won't see them until morning…besides who cares?' Inuyasha smiled like a devil kissing her deep and passionately. _

_They lie on the back. _

'_You know what was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw you first time?' _

_Kagome looked him in the eyes. _

'_Well, Inuyasha, my friend, you are dead! She's back to finish you!' _

_Kagome was shocked. _

'_You know what was the first thing that came to my mind, when I realized you're not Kikyou?' _

_Kagome shucked her head in no._

'_Well, Inuyasha, my friend, you are so dead! She's the one that could get you easily killed!' _

'_And what are you saying whit that?' _

'_I'm supposed to say 'I love you!', but you won't let me!' _

'_I'm letting now!' _

'_Good, because believe me or not…I…love…you.'_

'_I know, Inuyasha. I love you too!'_

_In the morning, they went after Kouga…and they met him ten days later on the after glow, just before the sun get down. Whit his entire pack. _

_Kouga smelled Kagome and went in front of them._

'_Hmm, still traveling whit the mutt, hay?' They turned and saw a wolf demon looking strayed to them. _

'_Nice to see you too, Kouga!' said Kagome calm. _

'_Why are you here?' he asked back. _

'_You haven't heard? Naraku is dead, but Shikon is not yet reunified.' Answers Kagome. _

'_And I bet you want those two shards from me…'_

'…_and that shard from me!' Kikyou went out of the woods. However, that was not Kikyou that Inuyasha knew; she was dressed in a black miko robe, but her expressions was one of intense hate. _

'_I want Shikon, little girl and I am not going to say that twice.'_

'_Honestly, I think it's better if we break the bitch's neck', Kouga said to Inuyasha, 'before she tries to do anything to Kagome!' _

'_You feel that too?'_

'_Yeah, and I do not like it one single bit!'_

_Kouga and Inuyasha drew their sword together, Miroku prepared himself, and Sango was whit one hand on the boomerang and the other on the sword. As for Kagome, she had her bow prepared. _

_Kikyou did not spent time whit talks as Naraku did. She went directly at attack. Whit the help of her powers she sealed Kagome and Inuyasha into a tree, but Sango released them quickly whit Hiraikotsu._

'_You fool, you can't stop me!' _

'_You think?' Kagome released an arrow that almost hit Kikyou, but in the next second Kikyou smashed Kagome of a tree and released an other arrow, which was supposed to kill her. _

_In that moment, Inuyasha had to make the hardest decision of his life: to give up a past that hunted him all his life and start a new life next to Kagome or to live whit Kikyou in the memory of pass love and Kagome was going to die. However, he recalls his entire good memory whit Kikyou, but there was not enough in his whole life whit Kikyou like in one-day whit Kagome. _

_Everything happened so quickly. Inuyasha jump in front of the arrow, using in the same Tessaiga to release Kagome. The arrow was lethal. He collapsed in Kagome's opened arms. _

'_Inuyasha!...Inuyasha!...' Kagome turned him on the back and saw that his hair was getting black. However, in that moment the full moon raised, spreading a sweet light around them. Then Kagome knew that Inuyasha was dying. _

'_Kagome…I love …you…so…much…more…that…life…itself…'_

_Then he died. Everything in Kagome was a total mess, but she had power enough to say to Kikyou. ' I warned once, Kikyou! Don't upset me!' Everything around her went crazy, and black storm clouds got above them and around Kikyou lightning strikes and thunders carrying her into the air. _

_In the middle of sky, Kikyou was trying to fight whit the powers of Kagome, but even she wasn't strong enough to do that. _

'_Kagome…' Inuyasha's voice reverberates in the air until it reached to her. '_

'_You don't have to do this. If you do it, you will be as bad as she is…that is what you want?...' _

'_I…' _

'_Tell me what you want!...' _

'_I want you, Inuyasha!' She starts crying and her powers calmed down too. Sango come behind her, and put her arms around her. She made a small sign to Miroku and Kouga to be careful at Kikyou._

'_Kagome, are you all right?' _

_She didn't answer back. Kikyou was back on her feet, but Kouga warned her. _

'_One more step, bitch, and you're dead meat! Actually, clay pot!' _

'_Whatever!' said Miroku amused. _

_However, in the next moment something happened, that Kikyou did not planed. She was stabbed in her black heart. Behind her appeared the head of Kohaku, Sango's younger brother. It took only a second for Death to arrive and take Kikyou's clay body into the black hole of nothingness. _

'_Hey, nee-chan, I thought you might need my help!' _

'_Kohaku!' _

_Kohaku came in the right moment. He got the Shikon shards that belonged to Kikyou, give it to Kagome, and said :_

'_I think is time to get Shikon no Tama back to her original form and purified it!' He got Kagome on her feet._

'_And I believe you need this too!' He gives her a priestess robe. 'From Kaede. I saw her six days ago and she gave this to me.' _

'_I think you should change, if you want to see Inuyasha faster!' Sango, Miroku and Kohaku were smiling, and even Kouga was amused at least. _

'_I think you are right!' she said. In the short notice that took Kagome to get dressed, Miroku explained something to the others a plan. 'Well, I think I am ready!' _

_They gathered around her and everyone had at least one Shikon shard. _

''_Matte!' It was Shippou and Myioga on Kirara, and Jaken and Rin on Un-An. _

'_I believe you need this, Kagome!' said Shippou giving her three shards. _

'_Where do you have those?' _

'_From Sesshomaru!' answer Rin happy. _

'_For this you will have also a wish.' _

'_Nice!'_

_Around Kagome, they aligned whit a hand above Kagome's hand where there was Shikon no Tama. _

'_In the name of Midoriko, the priestess who created Shikon no Tama, I, Kagome Higurashi, summon the power of the four souls to reunified and purify Shikon no Tama.' In that moment, four orbs of light came out from their hands and materialized in front of Kagome. It was a young priestess, dressed in a white and red robe. Kirara went next to her. Midoriko. _

'_I'm glad you finally manage to reunified Shikon no Tama. Now let's hear your wishes!' _

'_I want Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Maya back to life!' _

'_You can choose only one, but the others can choose the same thing, but at different people, of course.' _

'_I want Inuyasha back to life.'_

_A strange light took over Inuyasha's dead body, a kaleidoscope of black and white, red and blue, orange and green, pink and purple. He came back to life whit black hair; Kagome went directly to Inuyasha, hugging and kissing him. The next was Jaken. _

'_I want Lord Sesshomaru back alive!' It did not take more than a second for Sesshomaru to get there, funny smiling gently at beginning, but looking closely at the people who were there. _

'_Where is Maya?'_

'_I want Maya back to life!' said Sango suddenly. Maya's body materialized next to Sesshomaru's and they looked deep one into the other eyes. _

'_I want my curse break!' said Rin softly. A blue light took over and it stopped all of them saw a beautiful young women standing were was once Rin. She was wearing black clothes, and her golden eyes were identical whit Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's and her hair was black like the night. _

'_Kaminary no Tara!' said Sesshomaru out of the sudden. _

'_Hey, Sesshomaru, nice to see you again!' _

'_You know each other?' asked Kagome. _

_Sesshomaru smiled short and said: 'Long story!...' _

'_And I am dying to hear it!' Maya said cold. _

'_Yeah, I bet!' Sesshomaru said back._

_Kagome could swear that Sesshomaru was amused._

'_Well, Kagome, you are going to be mad at me for a long time from now for what I am going to do, but…' said Kouga smiling like a little devil. '…I want the time portal destroyed.' _

'_WHAT?!' Shouted Kagome. _

'_I want to be older!' said Shippou quickly, not letting Kagome finish what she wanted to say. In the next moment, near them was an older version of Shippou. _

'_Well, Inuyasha, that sword of yours won't be good for you anymore… Actually, for none!' Miroku had on his face the same smile like Kouga, when he wished for the destruction of the time portal. _

'_Why?' Inuyasha asked suspecting something. _

'_You would not dare!..' said Rin all of the sudden ._

'_You think?! I wish for all those that have demon blood to become…_

'_NO!!!!!' said in one voice Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Shippou and Rin._

'…_humans!' he finished naughty._

_In the next second from Shikon get out a flashing light golden that became a huge wave of energy, cutting among them all, and turning all demons, half demons and those whit less demon blood into humans. _

'_You son of a bitch!' said an Inuyasha whit white hair, golden amber eyes, but normal years and no demon blood._

'_Prepare do die, you jerk!' said Shippou; he was having long red hair, green eyes and no tail. Sesshomaru was the best kept; he had long white his amber eyes and his cold way to deal things. _

_Rin was not upset, out of contraire; she seemed to like the idea of being human. Kouga didn't seem to like it; he was prepared to kill Miroku, not that he would have any chance to get whit out passing through Kagome, Sango, Maya and Rin in the same time. _

'_If anyone dares to touch him, I will curse him so bad that not even bones won't find of you!' warned them Kagome. _

'_So you enjoy seeing us like this?' asked Kouga extremely mad. _

'_Why not?' she answers. 'Kouga, remember that in my time there are no demons, so they where killed either until the last or…'_

'_Or some idiot, womanized monk wished for all demons to became humans!' finished Inuyasha. _

'_Or that!' _

'_Now if you don't mind,' said Inuyasha,' I would like to get on the road whit Kagome!' _

'_Why?' they all asked. _

'_Let's say a… honey moon?' said Inuyasha gently. Kagome went next to him and took his arm. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and took her towards the village…_

_Five years later…_

'_Inuyasha, forget what ever you're doing now, Miroku and Sango are here!' said Kagome getting in front of her old friends and hugging them both. _

'_Kagome, I haven't seen you in ages!' _

'_Me neither!' said Sango. Inuyasha came to them, hug Sango and wait o second then hugged Miroku too. _

'_I am so exited about this festival!' said Sango. 'Every ex-demon will be there, and I won't be killing them!' _

'_You promise?' _

'_Of course!' _

'_I heard Kouga and Ayame are coming.' _

'_And Sesshomaru whit Maya!' _

'_Well, I suppose I should be happy that Kohaku is getting married, but…' _

'_Oh, no she is starting again!..' said Miroku almost desperate. _

'_Oh, come on, you know he's too young to get married…' _

_A pale of wind blows their words away in a mist of happiness and peace…_

_The end…_

_…for now… _


End file.
